Jurassic park
by fallen angels sky
Summary: There are just some things Grimlock should not know.


I own nothing except my OC Karin.

Jurassic park

Swoop said not to let Grimlock see Jurassic park but of course someone had shown him anyway and now Karin was stuck in the Dinobots caves trying to avoid Grimlock's savage jaws.

"Would you stop it already I'm not food!" Karin screamed running behind a bolder.

"Me Grimlock carnivore! Me Grimlock eat puny humans!" The Dinobot proclaimed crushing the bolder with his tail causing Karin to run in search of a new hiding place while Slag and Snarl sat watching.

"What are you talking about! You're made of metal you can't eat meat it would get stuck in your gears and stuff!" Karin said with a yelp as she barely missed the slapping jaws, this seemed to give the Dinobot pause.

"But me Grimlock dinosaur, dinosaur eat people, dinosaur inside picture box did." Grimlock said.

"Picture box? Have you been watching movies about dinosaurs?" She asked.

"Me Grimlock see Jurassic park!" he stated proudly as Karin deadpanned with a grimaced. Someone was going to pay for that.

"Well there's the problem you're not a dinosaur-"

"What you mean me Grimlock no dinosaur! Me Grimlock King of all dinosaurs! Me Grimlock strong me Grimlock the best!" He stomped angrily.

"That's what I mean!" She said quickly holding up her hands on defence.

"You're better than them you would never go extinct because of some ball of fire falling from the sky. But part of that is because you're not made of meat and bones." Karin said trying to reason with him thankfully it seemed to work.

"Hmm. Me Grimlock the best, no eat little fleshy human! Me Grimlock no made of meat so me Grimlock no need meat." He said proudly as if he thought if it himself.

"Exactly." Karin said relief before inching her way to the cave entrance.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey what were you doing down in caves? You know the Dinobots don't like anyone going down there." Jazz said looking down at her as she walked into the monitor from having legged it down the nauseating orange coloured hall from the 'dragons den' as she called it.

"Trust me it wasn't by choice." Karin told Jazz as he lifted her up onto the monitor near where he had his peds propped up before folding his arms behind his helm again a small smirk playing on his face.

"And you really need to put cameras in there I nearly got turned into Dino chow. Someone showed Grimlock Jurassic park." She said with a frown as Jazz's smirk grew with amusement.

"Two guesses who."

"I love how you're not the least bit concerned about what I just said." She said sarcastically with a smile at the visor mech.

"No need to be. You're off the menu." He said nodding his head towards one of the monitors Karin raised an eyebrow at the mech following his gaze. Outside the rec. Room Grimlock had found his new pray in the form of a red Lamborghini and was gnawing on his leg while the red twin tried to pull away while the other bots stood watching not sure what to do.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack report to the rec area ASAP." Jazz called over the open comm. link as Sunstreaker showed up trying to help his twin but jumped back when Grimlock started to breathe fire at him.

"Ya I'm off the menu and you're on it." Karin dead-panned shaking her head as Hound and Mirage walked in reporting back from patrol.

"Hey guys we miss anything?" Hound asked

"Just Grim' embracing his inner dinasore." Karin said pointing at the monitor as Hound grinned.

"Ahh! So it worked."

"What? Wait _you_ showed him Jurassic park!" Karin gapped at the tracker shocked.

"What I thought it would be a good idea to teach him about his history."

"With Jurassic park!"

"It's as good as any."

"Then why not 'The Land before Time' that's a good movie besides they didn't have electric fences in prehistoric times and no one got eaten in that." Karin countered looking back at the monitor as the dreaded Hatchet showed up to scold his 'children' as several had come to call the Dinobots, though no one could decide whether it was Wheeljack or Ratchet that took the role of mother. Ratchet then hit Sideswipe on the helm with his wrench effectively putting the mech into stasis while ranting that it must have been his own fault that he was in this mess and that he would have to spend hours assessing the damage to his leg. Grimlock hung his head low and started to follow the medic who was still grumbling and dragging Sideswipe down the hall towards the med bay.

"Did he just put Grimlock in a time out?"


End file.
